Fifty Shades of Halloween 2013
by lisalilac
Summary: I created this one shot story as special Halloween treat for you. Enjoy!


**Halloween 2013**

**This story is a special treat for Halloween.** **I hope you like it. I also update my facebook page with many pics pertaining to this chapter. My facebook page is lisadotlilacdot94.**

**On another note, my heart goes out to the cities HurricaneSandy damaged and the people who had to go through it. I lived in Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Staten Island. I still keep in touch with a neighbor from their. They said the water rose pretty high and there were strong winds. I feel their pain, because I lived through Hurricane Andrew in Miami, Florida. The eye went through my dad's business in Cutler Bay and my parents house in Kendall. His business was plastered to the ground. The devastation afterwards looked like a war zone. I remember being stuck in the bathroom downstairs while the hurricane was blowing in the living room. Every time a wind gust or tornado passed us the mirror shook and it sounded like a train was on top of us. Let's pray for them and hope they recover quickly.**

**Ana's POV**

My reflection in the mirror is not me at all. I look like I belong in the Victorian Era. My hair is picked up in a twisted chignon with loose curls in the front. I kept my makeup natural except for my red lips. I notice the color of my eyes pop out more due to the color of my lipstick and dress. I love the way the purple Victorian gown with the grey and white lace trim snuggles my body accentuating my curves. Every time I move the soft fabric caresses my skin.

As I am about to seek out my husband and son, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and giggling. I stand by the entrance of our bathroom posing as they enter the bedroom. Christian stops in his tracks when he sees me. His hungry eyes graze me from head to toe a few times.

"Mrs. Grey, you look exquisite. I am one lucky man. "

He doesn't look so bad himself in his grey frock coat with a cream satin waistcoat over a white neck stock shirt with an over bow. His grey top hat and grey stripe trousers gives the costume the extra touch. Mmmmm! Some role playing tonight would be fun and very steamy.

"Mr. Grey, you don't look so bad yourself. How about we play tonight? You are a very handsome Victorian prince who just met a beautiful Victorian commoner in a ball."

Christian closes his eyes and moans. When he opens them, his eyes turn dark like a lightning storm. He puts Teddy down and closes the gap between us. He caresses my cheeks and chin lifting it so we are stormy blue to lustful grey. "Mrs. Grey, role playing is my specialty. I would like very much to play with you tonight. We can start by placing the silver balls which I have in my pocket." Oh! The silver balls! Yes! Yes! My libido is throbbing just thinking about them.

He traces my lips with his fingers following the same trail with his lips. We kiss with such tenderness and longing for each other. We break our kiss reluctantly when Teddy says, "Momy Dady go." Awww! He wants to go the Halloween party Grace and Mia are throwing at Grace's house. It took them three months to set up their house for the party which they converted into a Victorian mansion. I can't wait to see it with all the trimmings and decorations.

I pull apart from Christian and pick up my little boy. "Hi, Teddy. You look very handsome today. We will leave in a few minutes. Gail will watch you until we are ready to go."

He looks up at me with a big grin on his sweet face. "Ok momy." I take him downstairs to Gail so she can watch him while my husband inserts the silver balls. As I give him to Gail, I glance at his and Gail's costume. He looks so adorable in his Victorian costume. The black wool short jacket with the black cotton breeches, scarf, and cap makes him look older than a year old. He looks like Oliver from the story Oliver Twist. I just want to pinch his chubby cheeks.

Gail looks stunning in a very elegant blue and cream Victorian bustle style evening gown. The blue color of the dress brightens her eye color. Taylor will not be able to keep his hands off of her tonight.

I hurry back to our bedroom to find my dear husband sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He is rolling the famous and exotic silver balls in his hands. His looks up at me as his face turns dark. In his dom voice he commands me, "Go to the bed and place your hands on the bed."

"Yes sir." I scurry to the edge of the bed placing my hands as instructed. I am already wet for him.

He continues, "Spread your legs." I spread my legs as wide as I can. He lifts my gown revealing my knee high stockings and g-string. A gasp escapes his breath.

He slides my panties to the side and inserts his fingers inside of me. "Mmmm! So wet." He pops in the silver balls. He adjusts my panties and dress before helping me up. He swoops me in his arms tracing his nose up and down my neck.

"Mr. Grey, if you keep this up, we will never leave this bedroom tonight."

"Fair point, Mrs. Grey. Tonight you are all mine."

I turn around and face him. "Yes sir, all yours."

We head downstairs to leave for the party.

As we arrive at Grace's house I notice the front and side of the house full of cars. I knew a lot of guests were coming, but not to this extent.

Walking towards the entrance, I feel as though I have stepped back in time to the Victorian Era. I look to my left and see an antique Benz Patent Motorwagen on the freshly cut forest green grass. As I look ahead while strolling on the stone path, the glistening illuminations from the fairy lights, the elegant coach lanterns and copper lamp posts capture my eyes. I look over at Christian and Teddy who have their mouths gaped open looking at the exquisite sight in front of us.

Grace opens the door for us as we step onto the threshold. Wow! She looks beautiful! The cream taffeta dress with gold trimmings and lace makes her skin look like silk and highlights her curves.

She hugs us and kisses us on the cheek. "Hi, Ana and Christian! You look stunning! Look at you Teddy. You get handsomer by the minute just like your daddy."

Teddy's face lights up like the Eifel tower. "Nana pati!"

Grace takes Teddy wrapping her arms around him. "Yes Teddy. It is party time. Let's go find Mia so Daddy and Mommy can have some fun." He waves at us and squeals,"Bye momi dadi."

I look at my husband and giggle. "Mrs. Grey, I love that sound."

A mischievous smirk crosses his lips as eyes gleam. Hmmm! What is he planning?

He tilts his head towards the floor as he bows down. While he extends his hand, he says. "My name is Lucius Blackwood. May I know your name, Ma'am?" Oooh! He wants to have fun! Okay baby! Let's play!

I take his hand as I curtsy. "Mr. Blackwood, my name is Isabella Ashmore. It is very nice to meet you."

He leads me into the living room which was converted into a ballroom. The medium red with gold velvety raised flowery designed walls combined with gold trimmings and clear glass two tiered chandelier is mesmerizing.

As we take a tour, an angelic choir fills my ears. The whole house is covered the same wallpaper except for the study, sitting area, and bathrooms. They are draped with light purplish patterned wallpaper. Even all the lights were replaced with wall sconces and hanging ones from the Victorian times.

Once we enter the ballroom again, Mia and the rest of family greet us.

Elliot blurts out, "Woah, Ana! You look hot! My brother is a lucky man. I am sure you two will escape for some hanky panky." Everyone sniggers at his comment as Christian just gives him a stern look trying not to laugh.

They all look so stunning!

Mia and Kate are wearing a red dress. The difference between them is the style and fabric. My mom who has been staying with Grace for a few days has on an emerald green with black gown which compliments her hair and skin color.

The men all have almost the same style of clothing except for the color of it. I look around the room and notice everyone has a Victorian style costume on. Grace and Mia wanted it that way. All the guests were to wear a costume from the Victorian times. I never thought there were so many colors and styles.

The whole setting is really breathtaking. Mia and Grace went all out. I must congratulate them later.

The music starts to pick up its pace which means only one thing. Dancing! Teddy looks up at Mia and squeals, "Das!" Mia squeals back, "Yes Teddy dancing time!"

As Teddy and Mia hit the dance floor, Christian asks me, "Ms. Ashmore, would you like to dance with me?" Yes I do!

"Mr. Blackwood, I would certainly like to dance with you."

We waltz and dance for an hour or two enjoying each other's caresses and teasing. After we dance, we relieve Mia of babysitting Teddy.

We munch on the appetizers which are all quite delicious. To my surprise, Teddy tasted each one of them. He normally is a picky eater, but tonight he is not. Oh well! I am sure Christian is happy Teddy and I are eating.

We sit down on the red renaissance style love seat to relax for a bit. I lean my head on Christian. He rubs my back drawing small circles. I don't know how much more I can take the silver balls. I will need some relief real soon.

He whispers in my ears, "Ms. Ashmore, I have a private room upstairs. Would you care to join me?" Yes!

I whisper softly back, "Mr. Blackwood, are you sure it is appropriate. I am just a commoner. Royalty cannot conjugate with a commoner. I don't want to go to jail."

He simpers as he states, "Oh! Ms. Ashmore! I know the rules. Sometimes rules can be broken. I won't tell if you don't tell." He is so sly.

"Mr. Blackwood, you have a deal. I won't tell. Please take me to your private room and make love to me."

He gives me a sly smile. "Ms. Ashmore, I will gladly make love to you, but I must warn you I like it rough. I also like it kinky." Mmmm! Kinky!

I look at him shyly and blush. "Mr. Blackwood, I must confess to you I also like kinky and rough sex. Please take me now. I want you badly."

He gets up quickly and takes Teddy from my lap. We hand Teddy to Carla to take care of him so we can have some fun.

In his childhood bedroom, Mr. Blackwood embraces me in his arms and kisses me. We briefly part our lips. "Ms. Ashmore, a spanking is in order for sleeping with a higher class."

I flutter my eyelashes at him. "Mr. Blackwood, I do need a spanking for my indecent behavior."

I lean myself on the bed waiting for the assault. Fifteen slaps later, we make love.

After our session of intense coitus, we head downstairs to join the others. Elliot and Kate catch us as we reach the bottom stairs. Kate and Elliot look at us and wink. "Bro, have you had enough yet? I knew you two would be all over each other."

Christian shakes his head from side to side then looks at me adoringly. "Elliot, I can never get enough of my Ana." Awww! I adore him as well.

We join the others at the party. I see Ray holding little Teddy in his arms. He looks so happy with his grandson. I take a quick picture of it. Christian and I peel Teddy from my dad. Ray gives me a look of relief. Teddy bears yawns running his hands in his hair. He has the same habit Christian does. One time, I took a picture of them running their hands through their hair at the same time.

Now is our cue to leave, since Teddy is tired. We go in search of Grace who is in the kitchen. I tell her, "Goodbye Grace, the party was great. I love the decorations."

"Thank you Ana. Have a good night. Bye little Teddy."

We hug her and the rest of the family.

**At home **

I am about to take off my costume when I feel strong arms envelope me. He tickles my neck with his minty breath. "Ms. Ashmore, don't take off your clothes yet. I want more of you." Me too!

"Ohhhh! Mr. Blackwood, I want more of you too. Let's have a secret affair since we are breaking the golden rules."

"Ms. Ashmore, I do want to see you secretly, but one day you will by my side as my princess."

We play for many hours exploring ourselves reaching multiple orgasms.


End file.
